I'll be waiting
by LilyLovely
Summary: Songfic über Lily und James... ziemlich kitschig, aber was wollt ihr bei dem Song auch anderes erwarten? *g* viel spaß beim lesen!


„Lily…"

„Lily…"

Lily wandte ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht ab und sah wieder auf den schwarzen See hinaus. Sie wusste ja selbst, dass es besser war, dass sie nicht mehr zusammen waren, aber wieso musste er so hart Schluss machen? Wieso so verletzend? Eigentlich war es doch von ihnen beiden ausgegangen. Doch er hatte es so sehr übertreiben müssen. Sie war tatsächlich in ihn verliebt gewesen, aber was war davon noch übrig?

_**He broke your heart, he took your soul.**_

_**You're hurt inside, cause theres a hole.**_

Sie spürte, wie sich jemand neben sie ins Gras setzte. Richtig, grade hatte jemand ihren Namen gesagt… Vielleicht, Mika oder Sandy, ihre besten Freundinnen. Aber eigentlich war es ihr egal. Sie brauchte einen Moment Ruhe. Sie musste kurz allein sein.

_**You need some time to be alone.**_

Jemand legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern, aber noch immer wandte sie sich nicht um. Vielleicht war es ja wirklich das Beste, dass es so ausgegangen war. Ihr war schon längst klar, dass sie David nicht wirklich liebte. Es wäre ihr nur lieber gewesen, sie hätte es ihm gesagt und sie hätte bei seinem Vorwurf nicht nur dumm nicken müssen. Es stimmte ja, sie liebte einen anderen. Einen, den sie gar nicht lieben wollte. Oder zumindest früher nicht lieben wollte…

_**Then you will find, what you've always known.**_

James strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. Was sollte er auch sonst noch tun? Er wusste, hätte sie ihm die Chance dazu gegeben, hätte er alles dafür getan, sie nicht zu verletzen. Er tat auch so alles dafür. Als er sie vorhin vollkommen aufgelöst aus dem leeren Verwandlungsklassenzimmer stürzen und ihren Exfreund auch noch spöttisch grinsen gesehen hatte, war er stocksauer geworden. Er hätte ihr nie so wehtun können. Dazu liebte er sie zu sehr…

_**I**__**'m the one who really loves you, baby**_

Nachdem er sich wieder soweit im Griff hatte, dass er David nicht unter allen Umständen durchhexen wollte – ein Streich würde es auch tun – war er durch ganz Hogwarts gerannt und hatte sie gesucht. Er wusste noch ganz genau, was er gedacht hatte, als er vor ihrer Tür in ihren gemeinsamen Schulsprecherräumen gestanden und gewartet hatte.

_**I**__**'ll be knocking at your door**_

_**As long as I'm living, I'll be waiting,**_

Er hatte zwar nicht gewusst, wo er noch suchen sollte, was er ihr sagen konnte, ob sie ihn überhaupt sehen wollte, aber eines, eines hatte er doch ganz sicher gewusst: _Er_ würde sie nie allein lassen, wäre immer für sie da...

_**As long as I**__**'m breathing, I'll be there**_

_**Whenever you call me, I'll be waiting,**_

_**Whenever you need me, I'll be there.**_

So oft hatte Sirius ihm geraten, sie zu vergessen, sich eine andere zu suchen und doch... Und doch fand er immer wieder Beweise, dass es sich lohnte: wenn sie ihm zulächelte. Und doch fand er immer wieder Beweise, dass er sie wirklich liebte: Gerade beispielsweise. Er hielt es beinahe nicht aus, sie weinen zu sehen und hätte alles dafür getan, es zu ändern…

_**I**__**'ve seen you cry into the night,**_

_**I feel your pain, can I make it right?**_

Lily schluchzte noch einmal. Es würde dauern, bis sie komplett über ihn hinweg wäre, oder?

_**I realize, there**__**'s no end in sight.**_

_**Yet still I wait for you to see the light.**_

James spürte, wie Lily sich noch einmal schüttelte. Er zog sie fester in seine Arme, doch noch immer sah sie nicht auf, wusste immer noch nicht, wer da mit ihr litt.

_**I**__**'m the one who really loves you, baby**_

_**I can't take it any more.**_

Lily spürte, wie jemand sie umarmte und in dem Moment war ihr nicht nur klar, dass der Jemand neben ihr nicht Mika oder Sandy war, sondern auch, dass dieser Jemand derjenige war, an den sie schon so lange in einer Art und Weise dachte, die sie nur äußerst ungern zugab. Aber es war nun einmal so: Sie hatte sich in James Potter verliebt, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Aber wie könnte das gut gehen? Andererseits: Sie hatte ja wirklich schon alles versucht, um ihn zu vergessen, war sogar mit David ausgegangen, nur um sich abzulenken - was sie sich selbst gegenüber natürlich nie eingestanden hatte. Sollte sie es vielleicht doch mit ihm versuchen? Was, wenn nicht? Würde sie es ihr ganzes Leben lang bereuen und auf jemanden wie ihn warten? Nicht mehr weiterkommen?

_**And as long as I**__**'m living, I'll be waiting,**_

_**As long as I'm breathing, I'll be there**_

Außerdem: Wer saß denn gerade neben ihr? Sie hatte ihn noch nicht einmal darum gebeten und trotzdem war er für sie da. Langsam beruhigte sie sich.

_**Whenever you call me, I**__**'ll be waiting,**_

_**Whenever you need me, I'll be there.**_

James bemerkte, wie ihre Brust, die sich bis vor kurzem noch rasend gehoben und gesenkt hatte, plötzlich ganz ruhig geworden war. Wie Lily ganz ruhig geworden war. Nur ihr Bauch zitterte noch leicht. Er wusste ganz genau, was das bedeutete: Entweder, sie unterdrückte einen Lachanfall oder sie war aufs Äußerste nervös. Oh ja, er kannte sie wirklich ganz genau.

_**You are the only one I've ever known.**_

_**That makes me feel this way, couldn**__**'t on my own.**_

Wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er sich bei ihr - und nur bei ihr - sogar eine Hochzeit oder Kinder oder solche Träumereien vorstellen, die Sirius unter ‚hoffnungslos romantisch und absolut unrealistisch und unspaßig' abgestempelt hätte. Nun ja, er könnte sich das vorstellen... Nur Lily sah das nicht so. Noch nicht?

_**I wanna be with you until we**__**'**__**re old**_

_**You**__**'**__**ve got the love you need right in front of you, please come home**_

In dem Moment blickte sie auf. James hätte erwartet, dass sie zusammenzucken würde, aber sie blickte ihn ganz ruhig und dankbar an. Ihn, der da neben ihr saß und sie tröstete, sie durch seine bloße Anwesenheit beruhigte und unterstützte. James sah ihr direkt in die grünen Augen und wusste wieder einmal, dass er sie nie aufgeben würde. Er würde warten, so lange, bis er seine Chance bekommen würde…

_**As long as I**__**'**__**m living, I**__**'**__**ll be waiting,**_

"Danke...", sagte sie leise. "Lily... Ich weiß, du... hältst mich für arrogant und oberflächlich und für einen vollkommenen Idioten und vielleicht hast du Recht, aber ich… Ich werde immer für dich da sein, Lily. Du hast mir schon so oft geholfen. Du warst dieses Jahr oft für mich da, nur weil ich mit dir Schulsprecher bin. Du bist für mich so viel mehr, Lily. Ich werde dich nie im Stich lassen, wenn irgendetwas ist, dann… kannst du jederzeit kommen…", sagte er ebenso leise und aufrichtig.

_**As long as I**__**'**__**m breathing, I**__**'**__**ll be there**_

_**Whenever you call me, I**__**'**__**ll be waiting,**_

_**Whenever you need me, I**__**'**__**ll be there**_

"James, das ist nicht wahr!", seufzte sie immer noch leise und James runzelte die Stirn, aber noch bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, fuhr sie schon fort: "Du... bist nich nur mein Schulsprecherkollege! Du… ich… also…", sie brach ab und vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah sie, woran James gedacht hatte, als er meinte, dass sie für ihn da gewesen wäre. Ein heftiger Streit mit Sirius - da hatte sie den wahren James Potter das erste Mal gesehen. Eine Rettung vor noch einer Strafarbeit bei McGonagall - schließlich hatte er an diesem Abend schon drei weitere. Seinen Blick von damals würde sie nie vergessen... Was konnte sie schon verlieren? Schlimmer als jetzt konnte es ihr auch nicht mehr gehen, oder? Und sie wollte einfach nicht länger warten. Sie kam wieder in die Realität zurück, nahm seine Hand und lächelte ihn an. James Herz schlug ein paar Saltos. „Lily. Ich… ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als… _das_. Aber du hast gerade eine Trennung hinter dir. Ich… ich warte seit über drei Jahren auf dich, ich kann auch noch länger auf dich warten!", murmelte er und beeindruckte Lily noch mehr.

_**As long as I**__**'**__**m living, I**__**'**__**ll be waiting,**_

Lily lachte leise auf. Sie atmete tief durch, zückte ihren Zauberstab, richtet ihn auf ihr Gesicht und murmelte: "Reparo visagi" In sekundenschnelle waren ihre verlaufene Schminke und ihre Frisur wieder da, wo sie hingehörten und ihre Tränen waren weggewischt. Nichts verriet mehr, dass sie gerade geweint hatte. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und blickte James dann durchdringend an. Wie sollte sie das nur sagen? Wo sie doch schon so lange gebraucht hatte, um es sich selbst einzugestehen? „Du bist… für mich da und… du kennst mich… besser als ich mich selbst. Du bringst mich wieder zum Lachen, wenn ich nicht mehr deprimiert sein will. Du leidest mit mir, wenn ich leiden will. Du lachst mit mir, wenn ich gut drauf bin. Du stellst deine eigenen Bedürfnisse hinter meine. Hast du allen Ernstes geglaubt, ich hätte davon nichts mitbekommen?"

Sie lächelte ihn an, nahm wieder seine Hand und fuhr fort: „Hast du allen Ernstes geglaubt, das hat mich nicht beeindruckt? Hast du allen Ernstes geglaubt, dass ich in dir immer noch nur den Ich-bin-ultracool-und-verhalte-mich-absolut-kindisch-und-unvernünftig-damit-ich-dem-Image-gerecht-werde-und-außerdem-halte-ich-mich-eh-für-unwiderstehlich-Potter sehe?" James lachte auf und Lily musste grinsen. „James, es ist längst so: Ich habe mich in dich verliebt."

Mit Nichts, mit absolut Nichts auf dieser Welt konnte man James Gefühle, die ihn in diesem Moment durchfluteten vergleichen. „Du hast lange genug gewartet…", murmelte sie leise, beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn kurz mitten auf den Mund. James schob sie sanft ein paar Zentimeter von sich und zögerte so den gewissen Moment noch etwas hinaus. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du dir das antun willst?", fragte er grinsend und Lily lachte: „Ganz sicher. Ich will für dich genauso da sein, wie du immer für mich da bist. Und ich will noch viel mehr."

_**As long as I**__**'m breathing, I'll be there**_

_**When ever you call me, I'll be waiting,**_

_**When ever you need me, I'll be there.**_

Sie ignorierte James anzügliches Grinsen und lächelte ihn an. James lächelte ebenfalls, packte sie sanft an den Hüften und hob sie auf seinen Schoß. Sie keuchte vor Überraschung auf und James schluckte schon wieder einen Kommentar hinunter. Stattdessen nahm er eine Hand von ihrer Hüfte und legte sie ihr in den Nacken, um sie näher zu sich zu ziehen. Lily schlang ihre Arme ebenfalls um James Nacken, schloss ihre Augen und lies sich ganz von ihren Gefühlen leiten. Ganz zart spürte sie James Lippen auf ihren und sie versanken in einem süßen Kuss.

Viel zu lange hatten sie beide darauf gewartet.

I'll be waiting – Lenny Kravitz


End file.
